Memory
by maplecat
Summary: Take place during ch10 tg:re sasaki wonder why he cried whilst sipping the delicious cofee


Author's note: This going to take from Sasaki's Point of view in chapter 10(major spoiler)

…

_Ba-dumb_

_Ba-dumb_

"Please…have a seat her"

"Ah yes…urm three coffees please…"

_What's this feelings? That stare, I can't think of anything I can't… my head is blank_

"…What a cute girl"

"Yeah"

"Huh shirazu, weren't you head over heels on akira's side" said mutsuki jokingly

"That's because she's the CCG holy mother"

"Hey sasa-"

_*Haise its touka-chan, touka-chan! Don't you remember her? Look at her carefully haise! She became so beautiful now, way beautiful then I remember…haise?*_

Sasaki just stared blankly in the coffee shop, he didn't even noticed that his subordinate calling for him

**In sasaki inner conflict between kuroneki and shironeki**

*Shironeki? Where are you? Come and help me here, we need haise to remember touka-chan! Touka-chan is here right in front of haise, she's so beautiful we cannot leave her alone this time, shironeki answer me!*

_Kuroneki saw shironeki was sitting on the ground body slump and his head on his knee not moving an inch_

_Kuroneki came closer to shironeki and started to shake shironeki's shoulder_

_*Shironeki come on you need to see touka-chan! She's too beautiful that you and I can't take off our eyes from her…shironeki?*_

_*….i know, I saw her*_

_*Then come one hurry! We need haise to accept me or you and let him remember who touka-chan is! I miss her a lot, I cannot take if we lose her again this time…you miss her too don't you shironeki?*_

_*I do… but*_

_Kuroneki started to pull shironeki's arm so that he could stand up_

_*It's hopeless kuroneki…you go*_

_*Wha-what are you talking about?*_

_Shironeki facing kuroneki with a sad expression_

_*Touka-chan doesn't like me, she hates me… she might get mad if she sees me so you go, she likes you better*_

_Shironeki gave kuroneki a weak smile_

_*Shironeki, that's not true! We-*_

_*Hurry kuroneki, try persuade haise to accept you…you don't want to lose touka-chan's sight again right?*_

_Kuroneki gritted his teeth and left shironeki_

_*Haise! Accept me please, you must remember touka-chan…she's important to you…us, haise please accept me now, I'm sure touka-chan recognise you and look! Its yomo-san!*_

Yomo just walked to the doves table and sat right in front of table and gave him an intense stare

"uhh?!"

"Umm…ah the order was 3 cups of coffees?"

*Doki doki*

Yomo left right after sasaki repeat the order and walk back to the bar and touka-chan shouted from behind

"Nii-san, what did you do?! The customer will run away!"

"What's with the old man…"

"Shirazu, that's not an old man…"

*Haise what are you doing? Wake up! That was yomo-san! Don't you remember him?*

_Kuroneki was so frustrated that haise did not respond to him and keep on staring blankly, he thought that if shironeki the one who tried to push haise he might succeeded but then shironeki can't face touka-chan, he's ashamed of himself… he can't take it if touka-chan still hate him after 3 years, the guilt that hunted shironeki was still lingered in his mind, if he had listen to touka-chan earlier…things won't turns out as bad as now…kuroneki was too sad that he might burst into tears_

Yomo came back with 3 cups of coffee and served them

"Sorry for the wait"

"It's a great smell"

"Whoa… delicious…"

"It's a bull's-eye! And sassan's nose kagune ain't shit either **righ**t?"

Sasaki took a sip and smile

"Yeah, it's tasty…"

Little that haise know, kuroneki was crying the moment he tasted the coffee, the anteiku coffee that he missed so much, it's taste exactly the same as yoshimura made once for him before and kuroneki was so sad…too sad that he can't hold back his tears, he missed touka-chan so bad, also yomo-san and everyone else however sasaki seems not to realised that but tears started to flowing from his eyes

"…huh…?"

"Ah…ahaha yeah, it's too good" _why am I crying?_

"**Sassan that's too much!** Some new kind of joke?" Shirazu just laughed at his superior

"No, it's strange…I wonder what this is" _What kind of feelings is this? Sad…just too sad for me_

Touka saw sasaki cried quietly and she can't help herself and brings a small handkerchief handed to him

"Ah I'm sorry…it's delicious… it really is"

Sasaki took the handkerchief and whipped his tears, he blushed lightly feel a little shy that the gorgeous waitress saw him crying out of the blue, he felt stupid

Touka-chan gave a small smile to him but her expression tells either wise, a tear started to form she couldn't help it, she might burst into tears too, she's happy that kaneki is still alive, she knew that she was right in believing him that he will return to her to anteiku one day but… she's also sad that he seems to forgot who he was not even her nor the coffee

"Thank you very much"

Sasaki looked up to her and noticed how troubled her smile was and somehow it looks sad, he thought that someone as beautiful as her actually does exist


End file.
